Frame transfer CCD imagers, in general, include three sections: a photosensing array, known as the A-register; a temporary storage array, known as the B-register; and an output register, known as the C-register. The A-register receives the light and converts the photons to electrons. The electrons generated in the A-register are then transferred to the B-register and then to the C-register. Since the physical condition of the substrate in which the CCD is formed can affect the conversion of photons to electrons, any physical defects in the substrate in which the A-register is formed, can have an adverse effect on the operation of the A-register. It has been found that in a large, circular wafer of single-crystalline silicon of the type in which CCD imagers are made, the striation intensity increases with distance from the center of the wafer. Because of this, it has been found that when a plurality of the CCD imagers are formed in the wafer, the yield of good imagers varies across the area of the wafer. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method of making the CCD imagers in which the yield of good imagers is increased across the entire area of the wafer.